The invention relates generally to welding power supplies and, more particularly, to a non-welding device powered by a welding power supply.
Portable welding systems may be used for a variety of applications including field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. As such, the portable welders may be taken to the weld site to perform welding operations. These welders find applications in the farming and ranching industry; off-road applications; food and beverage industry; restaurant and kitchen repair; petroleum and chemical fabrication; shipboard installation and repair; and many other maintenance and repair applications.
In addition to welding, an operator may desire to use a power tool, such as a grinder, when performing a welding operation using the portable welding system. Unfortunately, such a power tool often requires power that is unavailable at the welding location (e.g., the power tool may require 115 VAC). Therefore, the operator either cannot use the power tools or the operator has to find some way to bring 115 VAC to the welding location. Accordingly, there exists a need for power tools that can be powered by power from a portable welding system so the power tools can be operated, such as when the operator is welding in remote locations.